


Jeremiah

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Western AU, super bowl ad AU, that ad inspired me, to write trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: But then there was the matter of the woman at the saloon. The barkeep. He’d been here only for two weeks--most of which he had spent at the bar--and he was already smitten. She was a rough-and-tumble little thing, sun tanned and unapologetic in her ways. It was a refreshing change from the powdered oil heiresses of Los Angeles. With the added advantage of her being unmarried, so there wasn't any slighted husband to come along and chase him out of town, or worse, turn him over to the sheriff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What a game, too bad the Falcons lost. Anyways, enjoy this commercial inspired Western AU.

Kylo Ren looked down from his window onto the dusty street between the saloon and the Wells Fargo Bank. He was in Bodie, California, not far from the Nevada border; and the new prospects that state offered. He was on the run from the law, the US Marshals were onto him, he had barely evaded them outside of Los Angeles, had stowed away in a train car until he reached this no-name boom town. Now he just needed to steal a horse and escape into the Nevadan wastes. 

 

But then there was the matter of the woman at the saloon. The barkeep. He’d been here only for two weeks--most of which he had spent at the bar--and he was already smitten. She was a rough-and-tumble little thing, sun tanned and unapologetic in her ways. It was a refreshing change from the powdered oil heiresses of Los Angeles. With the added advantage of her being unmarried, so there wasn't any slighted husband to come along and chase him out of town, or worse, turn him over to the sheriff. They had shared a whirlwind romance, they’d lain together his first night in Bodie and he’d been staying with her since. She was good in bed, if not a bit thin for his tastes. But her small breasts fit well into his hands and looked damned good in a tight corset. So he hadn’t much to complain about.

 

He could use a woman's company on the road, he thought. No more cold and lonely nights spent gnawing on stale bread by a dying fire. She wasn't needy; he needed a woman like that. But he had seen the Marshal’s from his room above the saloon, questioning the Methodist preacher; Poe. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed as long as he did, become as _involved_ as he did; but Rey had tethered him down in a way no one had been able to before. He wanted so badly to keep her with him.

 

He didn't have much time. He holstered his Colt 44, checking to make sure it was loaded. And buttoned up his off-white shirt over his scarred chest. 

 

Downstairs Rey stood behind the bar and was holding a shotgun to her shoulder, aimed at him. Her eyes narrowed.

 

“The law’s in town, Jeremiah. They’re looking for a fellow who sounds an awful lot like you,” she motioned to his boots with her gun, a pair he had stolen off of one of his prospects in Los Angeles “Right down to your shoes.”

 

He smiled crookedly, and held his hands up, “C’mon now, Rey. Sweet thing,” he noticed how she had locked the slatted doors, she wanted to hear the truth from him, she was hesitant to hand him over. A benefit of being so good in the sack, he figured. “We both know that you won't shoot me.”

 

She snarled, “What's that?” She cocked the gun, and came around from behind the bar, she pressed the barrel of the gun to the left side of his chest, “You think I won't shoot, _Kylo Ren_? I’ve no sympathy for thieves and vagabonds! You no good lying piece a’--” 

 

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her flush to his body. He didn't flinch as the barrel of the shotgun awkwardly bumped his jaw before she dropped it. 

 

He brushed his nose against the shell of her ear, “You won't shoot me, sweet thing. You like me too much.” 

 

She dug her fingers into the rough leather of his jacket. “I--”

 

She was interrupted by an abrupt bang on the doors. Slats of sunlight that shone through them cast a dark shadow over the worn wooden floor, dust motes danced around it. Whoever was standing outside, Rey could see the outline of a shotgun thrown over one shoulder.

 

“Miss Rey, Mister Plutt?!” It was the Sheriff, likely backed by several Marshals, “Are either of you in there?” 

 

She stepped away from Kylo then pressed her hands over his chest, pushing him back towards the stairs. 

 

“Go out the back window, I'll speak with them, distract them--”

 

“No.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him, “You’re coming with me, sweet thing.” 

 

“Miss Rey, we’re coming in!” The subsequent bang on the door, the heel of the Sheriff’s boot, sent Rey rushing up the stairs after Kylo. 

 

She’d go with him, even if it was only to escape the steadily declining town. The gold had dried up years before, and there were less than a thousand people living within the city limits now. She couldn't, wouldn't spend the rest of her life here, stuck under Plutt’s oppressive thumb; scrubbing glasses and being groped by undesirables. She’d run with Kylo, change her name, and then disappear. But Poe...Finn...

 

Upstairs Rey gathered a few articles of travel clothing--men's breeches, a few button up shirts, along with a thin gown for formality--to change into later and shoved them into a travel bag. 

 

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” she murmured as Kylo opened the window that looked out behind the Saloon. 

 

She shouldered her bag and her eyes shot wide as she heard the door downstairs finally give way. 

 

“Mister Unkar? Miss Rey?” She could hear them making a mess of her bar, she half wanted to storm downstairs and give them a stern talking to.

 

“Come on,” Kylo hooked a muscular arm around her waist and guided her to the open window, “Ladies first.” 

 

He dumped her haphazardly out the window and onto the awning beneath them, it was meant to shelter horses from the beating Californian sun while their owners drank until well past sundown. Kylo hoped to God there was an animal tied up down there, and when he finally landed boots first in the dust his prayers were answered. He helped Rey to her feet, and gave the animal a quick once over. It was a reddish in color, with a white sock over her left front leg.

 

“She’s Unkar’s.” Rey said as she rushed to untie the mare, “A quarter horse, she’s not the steadiest but she’ll get us where we need to go.”

 

“Alright.” He climbed up onto the mare’s back and gave a tug on the reins as she pitched her head forward, he helped Rey up behind him. Smiling at how easily her arms slipped around his waist as she settled onto the horse’s back. 

 

“Riding’s hardly befitting of a lady, now is it?” He joked as he spurred the mare into action. He could hear the Marshals storming out the back door of the Saloon, shouting for him to stop. But they didn’t shoot, not when it looked like he was taking a hostage with him, a young lady, no less. 

 

“Shut the hell up, _Kylo Ren_ ,” She still spat his outlaw name like venom, “You know I ain’t a lady, and they’re not gonna hold off on shooting forever.” She cast a nervous glance over her shoulder. As soon as Unkar told the Sheriff about the nature of her relationship with Jeremiah--Kylo Ren--they would know the truth, they wouldn’t hesitate to shoot her then. But Kylo had already spurred the mare into a hard gallop, and Bodie was now shrinking into the distance. Just a collection of dark silhouettes against the setting sun. 

 

They rode hard for half an hour before Kylo finally let up on the poor horse. After that they kept at a steady pace until well after sundown, until they were well into Nevada. They finally stopped when they reached a small outcropping of rock, one that would help to hide their camp from any pursuers. They didn’t set a fire, rather they chose to nibble on some of the dried meat Kylo had stashed away in his bag and huddle together under his jacket.

 

Once they had settled in, using their bags as pillows and lying together for warmth, Kylo reached around to her front to grope her breast through her dress. She flipped to look at him, swatting his hand away. He was confused, he had done this so many nights before. But then again, this was a different sort of night.

 

“And just what in the hell do you think you’re doing, Kylo Ren?” She snapped, all of her frustration and repressed anger towards him rising to the surface. She sat bolt upright and glared down at him, “You honestly think I’m about to spread my legs for you when you lied to me about who you were for a fortnight? I oughtta have left you to the law! Let’em hang ya with the rest of the filth.”

 

His lips quirked downward and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down onto his chest, “Now, sweet thing, I couldn’t just come out and say it, could I? That I’m a wanted man? That’s hardly the way to introduce yourself to such a fine young woman. I was gonna tell you, I promise.”

 

She pouted against the pale skin of his throat, “And what good has that done me? I just left everything behind, now the whole town is gonna know that I fucked a criminal, a murderer. My whole life was there, my friends, my job--”

 

“Sweet thing,” Kylo sighed into her hair, “Bodie’s gonna be gone in the next few years, wiped off the map. The gold dried up years ago. If I hadn’t come along what would you have done, kept on pouring drinks until the town died completely, and then what?”

 

She remained silent for a long moment before she finally relaxed in his arms. He was right, she knew it. At least now she was out, and she wasn’t alone for the time being. 

 

“What’re we gonna do?” She asked quietly, then pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of his jaw. When he shivered she wasn’t sure if it was from her touch or the chilled air of the desert night.

 

“I have some money stashed out here, I...acquired it in a little town in New Mexico, hid it out here before I crossed into California just in case something like this happened.”

 

Rey shuddered. He’d been at this for years. She’d heard of the infamous Kylo Ren before; bank robber, murderer, all around ruffian. And now she was warming his bed. Was that all this was? Him using her until he could find a woman more suited to his tastes, more voluptuous, with blonde hair and big blue eyes, a city woman?

 

Suddenly there were tears welling in her eyes and try as she might she couldn’t hold them back. She sobbed softly into his shirt, “Please,” she choked, “Please tell me this wasn’t all for nothing. You didn’t bring me out here just to dump me in the next city we get to, did you?”

 

He clutched her to him, one hand on the small of her back, the other behind her neck holding her shuddering form to his shoulder as he sat up and leaned his back against the rock wall behind him. 

 

“No, sweet thing,” He pulled her back to look into her tearful eyes, “I wouldn’t dream of it. Never.” 

 

Something about the ferocity in his voice must have reassured her because she fell back onto his shoulder, only this time she was tugging at his shirt buttons while nipping at the delicate skin at the junction of his shoulder and throat.

 

“Won’t you be a gentleman,” she gasped as his fingers began to work at the back of her dress, “And help me out of these damned clothes.”

 

They were naked in half the time it normally took them. Neither of them phased by the cold when they were pressed so closely together, his hips slapping deliciously against her own. 

 

He grunted as she grabbed at his ass, pulling him further into her, “Oh God, Kylo!” She hissed into his ear as he split her in two.

 

He bucked up at the sound of his real name on her lips, he loved the sound of it coming from her like this, while they were fucking; so much better than Jeremiah. She seemed to clench tighter around his cock now, maybe it was the danger of laying with an outlaw, maybe it was the cold, maybe his real name excited her as well; he didn’t know. All that he really knew is that he wanted her on her knees now.

 

He stopped thrusting and she whined, but before she could begin to protest he flipped her onto her stomach, his cock jostling free in the process, much to his chagrin. She rose onto her hands and knees without being prompted, knowing what he wanted, and wanting it just as badly.

 

“Please,” She moaned as he bounced the thick head of himself against her wet cunt before pressing back inside, “ _Please_ , fuck me hard, Kylo.”

 

He did as she bid, grunting and moaning at the depth of this new angle. He leaned over her and gave a particularly hard thrust before groping for her breast with one hand and rocking her back onto his thick cock with the other.

 

“Fuck,” He snarled as his cock began to swell, “Sweet thing, I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Do it,” She moaned and he could feel that she was right behind him, right on the precipice just like him.

 

He rocked into her one more time, setting himself deep as she clenched and spasmed, and they both came; Rey with a muffled whimper as she pressed her face into her discarded dress, and Kylo with a triumphant roar as he gripped her hips with a force that would surely leave bruises the following morning.

 

They collapsed side by side after. And kissed each other thoroughly. Then Rey nodded off.

 

Kylo had never felt so content in his entire life as he did in that moment, with Rey asleep using his shoulder as a pillow; her sweaty naked body pressed to his own. Even compared to the freedom, the riches and the women that came with being an outlaw, this was by far the best treasure he had ever come across. And he intended to keep her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :D
> 
> I respond to comments.


End file.
